Mama
.]] '''Mama' (ママ) is the un-official title given to the main character of the Cooking Mama series. She is a woman who instructs the player and rates them based on their performances. She has appeared in every installment to date. She is well known for speaking a mixture of japanese and english (engrish), and her funny reactions to mistakes the player makes in the games. Mama is the wife of Papa, and the mother of Ringo and Ichigo. In Japan, she is voiced by voice actress Youko Nishino. Personality Mama is a passionate cook who loves to teach others how to do things. A house wife with many skills and talents, Mama also loves to garden, babysit, and do crafts in her spare time. But she seems to also enjoy going camping too, which may show a somewhat tomboyish nature. Mama is very happy and perky, and just a bit playful. But she's also serious about cooking and other things, when someone makes a mistake or messes up she will try to console them or offer them help. Mama is very well loved by friends and family, and she loves them back too! She tends to grow sad when she thinks they are ignoring her or are too busy for her. She also loves to make new friends! Appearance Mama seems to be Asian, though she happens to look American. She is a fair-light skinned woman who seems to be pretty young, though as she is married with two children she is most-likely in her twenties or thirties. Her eyes appear black and sometimes show up as brown, being a darker shade then her bright brown-orange hair. Which is about shoulder/neck length and neatly brushed bangs pointing towards the right with a small part of them framing the left side of her face. Mama's common attire consists of a white long sleeved shirt worn with plain blue jeans, shoes, and a bright gold-yellow apron worn over it. In her hair she wears a pink kerchief with white polka dots Quotes "Good good!" "Better than Mama!" "Wow! That's great!" "Very well done!" "Unbelievable!" "Amazing!" "Well done!" "Good job!" "Gotta keep up!" "There's always some mistakes!" "Don't worry about it all!" "Don't rush!" "Keep it Up!" "I'm so worried!" "Looks like Mama's out of her job!" "Maybe you should teach me!" "Wonderful! Better then Mama!" "It's ok, Mama will help you!" "Sorry to keep you waiting!" "Hold the baby like Mama" "Oh, my" 'I will help you!' 'Great! Keep it up!' 'Do not mind!' 'Keep it up!' 'No, no, no!' 'C'mon! You can do it!' "Bravo!" "Look who's teaching Mama now!" "Perfect!" "Excellent!" "Awesome!" "Yippee!" "You are better than Papa!" Trivia *Originally in the english games when Mama spoke, she sounded just a bit German. In every game since she's had a mixture of english and japanese speaking. **Cooking Mama LTD Mama has a gentle, cute voice. While Majesco Entertainment Mama has joyful, cute, slightly childish, english voice. 505 Games Mama has a gently, British-like, calm, mature voice. *Mama's nationality seems to be Asian/Japanese, as many hints would imply. *As Mama has her own brand named items, she may be a well-known figure in the Cooking Mama World. *In wii games like Babysitting Mama the back of her hair has more spikes *Even though mama is from Japan the background looks like America. Gallery World Kitchen.png Ah!.png Confusion.png Hearts.png Merry 2.png Grrrr.png Cookies.png Ready!.png Sweet!.png Mama Planting.png Lovely.png Chase.png Merry.png Mama Aura.png Dress Up.png Emotional.png Sandy Mama.png Gardening-Mama 005.png Gardening-Mama 001.png Gardening-Mama 008.png Gardening-mama-nintendo-ds-078 m.jpg Gardening-mama-5.jpg Gardening-mama-2.jpg Gardening mama ds 002.jpg Gardening mama ds 001.jpg Babysittingmama83002.jpg|Mama pushing emma Babysittingmama2010-05-17-4.jpg|Mama patting Lucy Mama.jpg|Mama teaching Lucy to walk Cooking.png I got a tomato.jpg Let's shop for tomatoes.jpg Cooking mama 2.jpg Album.jpg Clay.png Fashion it.png Stretch.png Crafting mama.png Crafting 2.jpg Crafting.jpg Crafting mama 4.jpg Crafting mama 3.jpg Crafting mama 2.jpg Crafting mama.jpg Cooking mama 4.jpg Grandma 4.jpg Let's shop 4.jpg Let's shop 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females